Правило Z (песня Бернкастель)
center Правило Z (Rule Z) - песня из визуальной новеллы Umineko no Naku Koro ni, которую исполняет IZNA. Композиция является отсылкой к письму Бернкастель, отправленному ей временно мёртвой Фезарин с просьбой о помощи. Песня от имени главной злодейки, леди Бернкастель. Ведьма Чудес рассуждает об игре Беатриче и её правилах, а также о собственной роли в данной истории. Когда Бернкасель была ещё относительно молодой, она сама была заперта на игровой доске, где существовали три правила (X, Y, Z). Вспоминая об этом, скучающая ведьма пытается определить аналогичные правила на доске Беатриче, но она не может понять третье правило из-за его парадоксальной природы, ведь правило - это нечто неизменное, а в данном случае имеет место быть неопределённость. |-|Английский перевод = Yes, at first it was just to relieve boredom But you ended up falling for the trap completely “You absolutely cannot win in this game,” she said Isn’t it odd? Rule: X has established it That Rule: Y made the magic that nobody knows about the origin If so, then what is Rule: Z…? It’s unanalyzable It’s something just like a maze without an exit It’s the worst for those who are fatally ill-suited Common sense is vague at times, thus it’s irrational Fine, I’ll play along with your farce, just for now Yes, at first I was just an onlooker But I ended up entering the show completely “I absolutely want to win in this game,” I thought Without a doubt, Rule: X is the moment when it all began Rule: Y, without a doubt, is the very existence of witches If so, then what is Rule: Z…? It’s unidentified Please don’t grieve Because even if the world won’t forgive you, I’ll forgive you Please don’t grieve Because even if you won’t forgive the world, I’ll forgive you So please tell me How will you forgive me? Or will I not be forgiven… If that is Rule: Z It’s something just like a maze without an exit It’s the worst for those who are fatally ill-suited Common sense is vague at times, thus it’s irrational Fine, I’ll play along with your farce, just for now A game without Rules is indeed a bad joke You’d only get mad if you thought about it with common sense The truth is vague at times, so I’ll change its form Fine, I’ll play along with your farce, just for now |-|Русский перевод = Да, сначала это было просто избавление от скуки, Но закончилось полным застреванием в ловушке. "Ты абсолютно точно не сможешь выиграть здесь", сказала она. Разве не странно? Правило X устанавливает это. А правило Y создаёт магию, о происхождении которой никто не знает. Если так, то что же такое правило Z?.. Это не поддаётся анализу. Это просто как безвыходный лабиринт, Худший вариант для кого-то с фатальным несоответствием. Здравый смысл отказывает из-за иррациональности. Ну что ж, сейчас я поиграю с этим фарсом. Да, сначала я была просто зрителем, Но оказалась полностью вовлечённой в игру. "Я абсолютно хочу выиграть здесь", думала я. Без сомнения, правило X - это то, с чего всё началось. Правило Y - само существование ведьмы. Если так, то что же такое правило Z?.. Это неопределённость. Пожалуйста, не печалься. Ведь, если тебя не простит мир, я прощу тебя. Пожалуйста, не печалься. Ведь, если ты не простишь мир, я прощу тебя. Так что, пожалуйста, ответь, Простишь ли ты меня? Или я не могу быть прощена... Если это правило Z. Это просто как безвыходный лабиринт, Худший вариант для кого-то с фатальным несоответствием. Здравый смысл размывается из-за иррациональности. Ну что ж, сейчас я поиграю с этим фарсом. Игра без правил - это действительно плохая шутка. Ты просто сойдёшь с ума, если будешь подходить к этому со здравым смыслом. Правда размывается, так что я буду менять её форму. Ну что ж, сейчас я поиграю с этим фарсом. |-|Ромадзи=Sou hajime wa tada no taikutsu-shinogi datta no ni Manma to wana ni hamatte shimatta wa Kono geemu ni wa zettai katenai to kanojo wa iu no Okashi na mono ne Rule:X wa hanmei shite iru no yo Rule:Y wa dare mo shiranai mahou o kongen to shite iru to iu koto mo Nara Rule:Z wa? Nani… kaiseki funou da wa Deguchi no nai meiro sono mono mitai ne maru de Chimeiteki ni aishou ga warui mono saiaku ne Joushiki wa toki ni aimai da kara fujouri na no yo Ii wa chaban ni tsukiatte ageru ima dake wa Sou hajime wa tada no boukansha datta no ni Manma to geki ni haitte shimatta wa Kono geemu ni wa zettai kachitai to watashi wa omou no Machigainaku Rule:X wa hajimari no sono toki Rule:Y wa machigainaku kanojo no sonzai sono mono de aru to iu koto Nara Rule:Z wa? Nani… shoutai fumei da wa Douka nagekanaide Sekai ga anata o yurusanakute mo watashi wa anata o yurusu kara Douka nagekanaide Anata ga sekai o yurusanakute mo watashi wa anata o yurusu kara Dakara oshiete Anata wa doushitara watashi o yurushite kureru no? Sore to mo yurusarenai no kana…sore ga Rule:Z naraba Deguchi no nai meiro sono mono mitai ne maru de Chimeiteki ni aishou ga warui mono saiaku ne Joushiki wa toki aimai da kara fujouri na no yo Ii wa chaban ni tsukiatte ageru ima dake wa Rule no nai geemu sore koso warui joudan Joushikiteki ni kangaete hara ga tatsu bakari da wa Shinsou wa toki ni aimai da kara katachi o kaeru wa Ii wa chaban ni tsukiatte ageru ima dake wa Категория:Злодейские песни Категория:Злодеи When They Cry Категория:Видеоигровые злодеи Категория:Музыка